Star Wars (Uprise): The Zane Toron Chronicles
by acts29forchrist
Summary: (Not so long ago, in a galaxy-is it that far away?) Zane Toron, the chosen one, has to save the Jedi Race with the help of his friends by retrieving the object that can destroy the Good Side. But how can they use the Good Side against something that destroys the Good Side of the Force? Join Zane as he journeys across the galaxy to Planet Earth! (Rated T for upcoming violence)
1. The Chosen One

**UPDATE: _Thank you AlisonStarr23 for your review. I wasn't going to say anything yet, but yes I know that the name Zack is not Star Wars. My original plan was for Zack to be from Earth, but then you look at time periods, and Star Wars rules, and you figure that it was "out of the galaxy". But do you know how hard it is to come up with Star Wars name? Gosh, I'm gonna stick with Zane Toron. Stinks, I know. So review and tell me what you think the name should be. I'm bad at this, I'm not gonna lie. So help me. But thank you Alison for concluding my _**_**decision, and letting me know that you think the same way. Okay, here ya go. Keep reading.**_

**Zane**

It was another typical day at the Jedi Training Academy. Master Churono was teaching us how the force, and to trust our instincts. Same old, same old. We already knew how to use the force. I just so happened to be the best in my class. Was becoming a Jedi Knight cool? Well duh! But the thing that made it almost a drag was the fact that we had to be ready to help with the war going on. It was our obligation as teens to keep what our ancestors had started. We had to keep the Good side of the force alive. And right now it was at stake, being at war against the Emperor. He had betrayed the Jedi Council. Now he had started this mess that we were expected to help clean up.

Being the nephew of Master Obi Wan, I was expected to do good. Even the Council was watching me. I was supposed to be some sort of chosen one. I didn't want to be the chosen one. I wanted to be normal like all the other apprentices. Still I trained hard. If I was going to have to be a chosen one, I might as well be a good knight. Master Churono was rather young to be a Master. He was only about five years older than us. He was human, sort of, his face was more yellow that was all. He had blue eyes like electrcity, which made sense because he was part of the Leruin. They had power with electricity. All the other girls thought he was an absolute dream. He was good looking for a alien. Even I had to admit that.

"Now,telekinesis control. It can be used for many things, and not just tricking Clones to do stupid stuff Keira." Churono said. Keira rolled her eyes. She was pretty good with the force too. "It is used for telling information or also known as a disturbance in the force."

"Creepy," Haron said. There were some small laughs throughout the class. Then Priscilla said, "Do you seriously think this is a game? We are about to become part of a war that are parents are in. Either take it seriously or leave." She was really passionate about the war. She was so pretty. She had long thick brown hair in a braid, and she had caramel eyes. Her skin was fair, and she had a firm face, but a pretty one. She was probably the best swordsman, even better than me. But I liked to use my natural talents more than the force.

"That's enough. Priscilla I can handle Haron's behavior on my own, thank you." Churono sighed. Then she sunk in her sink. She blew the long bangs covering her face up, but just rolled her eyes when they fell right back to where they were.

"Okay, back to the lesson. The force can be used for..."

Then C-3PO can running in, which was not that fast at all,and said. "Master Churono, the Council must see you at once. It has business to do with your students." I saw Churono throw a glance at me, then back at the droid.

"Can you watch over the class for me?" He asked.

"What?" The robot said, his eyes flashing once. "Um, yes certantly." Then Churono walked out of the room, and headed for the Council room. C-3PO looked back at us. This was going to be interesting. "Now what are we dissusing?"

"How to discombobulate an android," Quan lied. Then he took out his lightsaber, and drew out the crystal. All other six apprentices did the same thing, and started rearranging how he was built. We put his head onto his arm, and his leg where his left arm used to be. It was rather fun. We may have been padawands,but we still knew how to pull a good prank.

"I will see that you get in trouble for this," he said in a high pitch voice. He gasped. "My voice! What have you done?" Quan stood up holding a wire. He had manipulated his voice receiver. Then R2-D2 came in. "Oh R2, you have to help me." Then the droid starting making beeping sounnds that all astromach androids make. Only 3PO could understand him. "What do you mean you think its funny? This is a matter of assault!"

* * *

"Master Yoda, are you sure about this decision?" Chrurono asked.

"Quite ready, young Zane is. Feel it, I do." Yoda said. "The Chosen One, he is."

"With respect sir, did we not hear you say the same thing about Anakin? Now he has turned." Churono saw his student more as a younger brother, rather than an apprentice. He was special, but he was a little on the smaller side. But Yoda looked beyond size, and looked at his other skills. He could move without being seen, he was quick on his feet, and he could climb higher than all the other students with no problem. He could feel the force telling him that he was the one. He was going to be a part of the revolution. Zane Toron had to help keep the Jedi race alive.

"Anakin chose to follow his own path. To the present we will look at. The Chosen One, he will become. Increasing his skills he has," Yoda said. The young Jedi Knight trusted the wise man's knowledge. "Call him here." The other members of the Council still were not sure that now was the time. He was still only a boy. They decided to not let him do this journey alone.

"Don't let the boy go solo. Give him a team," Astris said. The Council agreed to this plan. "Master Churono, you have until tomorrow to choose two other delegates to go along side Toron . You are dismissed."

Churono bowed slightly and left. He walked down the hall to hurry down to his class. He could feel a slight disturbance. "What are those lunitics up to?" He said to himself.

* * *

"Oh, do you like your foot?" Quan asked. "To bad!" He said pulling it off.

3PO sounded pretty ticked. "I sware if I had the power you do I would...Oh thank goodness! You're back." We all stood still at the sight of Churono at the door.

"What in the name of Kwi Gon Jinn are you doing!" He asked running up to the poor android.

"You said that recycling was good for the galaxy," Quan said. We all chuckled. The knight bent over next to 3PO.

"But not innocent androids! We'll get you fixed." He said. "Class dismissed. Zane, Quan, and Priscilla stay." What had we done? We were just testing our engineer skills. Then everyone left, and some other people came to take care od C-3PO, the Master sat down. My friends and I just stood there. Quan gave a glance at me, I raised my eyebrows like "I don't know."

Churono sighed. "The Council has chosen you to help the republic." He said looking at me. "Quan and Priscilla have been chosen as well. You three are being advanced to Jedi Knights." Quan and Priscilla looked shocked, but I already knew. My uncle had already told me.

"Where's our mission?" I asked.

"Earth."

"Where?"

"I know, you've never heard of that planet before. That's because it's in a different galaxy. Zane, you already know this, but you two," he said looking at them both, "Emperor Paulpatine is alive."

"Wait," Priscilla said, "You mean he's been secretly alive for all these years? It's been at least a century!"

"The Force doesn't lie Priscilla." That didn't seem to comfort her at all.

"You leave tomorrow. Now go, get some sleep, and report tomorrow." Then the three of us left. While we walking to our fraternity we disccused everything we had just learned.

"This is huge," Quan said.

"This is great. We are actually being a part of something bigger!" Priscilla said.

"We are going to a planet that no one in this galaxy has been to before. We could be killed." he said.

"But we won't. Master Yoda wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we were ready." I said. Then we were silent the rest of the way. We knew our way well in the Jedi Temple. It was peaceful, just like Tython was. We were going to be leaving out home, to go discover a new world. Obi Wan had told me that these Earthlings had a special content that we needed. The Siths were trying to gain this object to create a new weapon, a big one. It was said that it would be strong enough to destroy the Good Side. Still even I had my doubts. How could we use the Good Side of the force against something that was going to destory the Good Side of the force? It seemed like a paradox.

I went to sleep that night, not even sure what to expect. What language did this people speak? Did they have a language? I assumed that all these questions would be answered in the morning. I closed my eyes, but still I found it hard to rest easy with so many blank answers. Was I really prepared for this?

**Okay, thats preview for this new series. I hope you like it. I came up with this idea a while ago, and thought why not bring it to life? Its not going to be your typical star wars though, but it is still star wars themed. Please review :-) **


	2. Mission: Earth (part I)

**UPDATE: _Thank you AlisonStarr23 for your review. I wasn't going to say anything yet, but yes I know that the name Zack is not Star Wars. My original plan was for Zack to be from Earth, but then you look at time periods, and Star Wars rules, and you figure that it was "out of the galaxy". But do you know how hard it is to come up with Star Wars name? Gosh, I'm gonna stick with Zane Toron. Stinks, I know. So review and tell me what you think the name should be. I'm bad at this, I'm not gonna lie. So help me. But thank you Alison for concluding my _**_**decision, and letting me know that you think the same way. Okay, here ya go. Keep reading. **_

**Priscilla**

I woke up early that morning, nervous about the next day. Was I excited? Sure, but this was scary. I was only sixteen, and I was going to be part of the first mission to some other galaxy. I knew this was a huge opertunity, but I wasn't as tough as everyone thought I was. I got scared too. I just didn't want people to know that. At least I was leaving all of the drama that takes place in the Academy.

When it came to social life, I didn't have much of one. The only people I would talk to was Quan and Zane. All the other girls thought I was different, that I didn't act like the other padawans. They thought I was a tomboy, but I really wasn't. I just wasn't into all of that, let's do hair and dress into squence clothing. I liked the traditional capes that the Jedi wore. I thought they were cool, they didn't draw much attention. I didn't want attention. I liked being notuced, but I hated the spotlight. Now I had to go become part of something that was probobly going down in a history book. The other girls said I should be excited for the fame, but I wasn't. I was proud to be helping the Good Side, nothing more, nothing less. They didn't understand that.

I went outside and saw Zane and Quan heading over to the Jedi Council. I ran over to them. They seemed as nervous as I was. I never said it, but I had a thing for Zane. He was different, a good different. He had black hair that was brushed to the side, with short layers. He had green eyes, with a small hint of brown. He was cute, he had a strong build. He was exactly my height, which was medium tall. But what were the chances that he liked me?

We didn't say anything. I guess we were in to much shock to. We made our way to the southwest tower on the Coruscant. It was silent, a scary type of silent in the room. I watched as all twelve members had their eyes on me. They kind if creeped me out. It was hard to take in all the directions they were giving us. The only thing that really stayed in my mind was, "On Earth, there is a Crystal, strong enough to power up a new weapon the Sith have created. It has a power strong enough to take out the Jedi Force as we know it. Your mission is to go to Earth, find this Crystal before the Sith Lords do, and destroy it. Do you understand what we are asking of you?"

The three of us said, "Yes Master."

"Now go, a ship is waiting for you." Then we left the Coruscant, and went to the launch pad. The ship was different than what I had ever seen. It wasn't the largest ship in the world, but it was different. The body was the shape of a saucer, but then it thinned towards the tail, giving it a tadpole type shape, it was white, with the gray streaks. It was beautiful. Quan ran up and touched it. "Whoa," was all he could say. Zane dropped his backpack in astonishment. Quan hugged it the best he could, by spreading his arms out. "I'm home." He said. He was obesessed with aircrafts and engineering. He knew his rocket science.

Inside was like looking into a piece of the future. There were all sorts of buttons, and lights. It was state of the art.

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice said. It was Churono. We all nodded. "You guys will do great. You've made me proud already." I walked up to him and hugged him. He was the closest thing I had to family. That included Zane and Quan. We had been doing this since we were little. Churono had came later, but they had always been there. He was a little surprised at first, but then put his arms around me too. I pushed back. He gave a comforting smile. I loved having him as our mentor. He knew how to relate to me.

Then he walked over to Zane and Quan. He shooked their hands, but then they gave him huggs too. "Just stay out of trouble, okay? And may the force be with you"

"Yes sir," We said. Then he walked out, and the large white door closed behind him. Quan went over to the pilot seat. Then he frowned.

"Man," he said, It's on auto pilot." Then a flashing light said: BUCKLE UP. We each found a seat, and strapped ourselves. I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins as it started getting ready for take off. The ground shook as the ship lifted off the ground. "Woohoo!" Quan yelled. Then the light that surrounded the ship started lighting up faster and faster until it was a straight band of light. The ship moved back a little, and the it pushed off. It was the fastest ship we had ever seen. Who needed light speed when you had this thing.

And then in a flash we were off I to space. It kept racing across the galaxy. We weren't exactly sure where it was heading,but we started freaking out when we saw that we were headed towards a black hole. "We're gonna die!" Quan yelled over the loud roar.

"Hang on!" Zane yelled. "They're not that stupid!" And then we got sucked into the black hole. There was no noise. All three of us tried to say, "Why is there no noise," but the sound didn't come out. I felt like my skin was being ripped off of me. The force that it was creating was simply indescribable. Inside the hole there were broken ship parts, and even parts of planets. I tried my best not to focus on the fact that we were most likely next. Then we saw a bright yellow light, and then WOOOSH! We were out of the black hole. We were in a different galaxy.

"That was awesome," I said when I finally caught my breath. The other two boys simply said, "Uh huh." I looked out the window. This galaxy, what did the council say it was?the Milky way?, was beautiful. I counted nine planets. Some were big, some were really small. I could tell by the atmosphere surrounding the planet how the weather was. We had to learn all about that in the Academy. I started to think about Tython. It was home. I missed it already, I missed Churono. Why had he chosen me? How did he know that I was worthy to go with Zane on this mission.

I looked back to the boys. Their hair was sticking up. I had to think for a second if it was just static, or if it was that there was no gravity. I looked back to my own reflection and knew that there was no gravity. The fact that my braid was floating up was a pretty good sign. The boys took their seatbelts off, and they started floating around in the ship. I started laughing at the sight. It looked fun, but then I started feeling hot. I turned around and saw that we were getting close to the massively huge yellow planet. Then it struck me that it wasn't a planet. It was a star.

"Um,guys. The autopilot is going to get us killed," I said.

**Zane**

All I could say was, "Well maybe they are stupid enough to send us out here to die."

"Zane!" Priscilla yelled. Okay, maybe not the best thing to say.

"Think Zane, think!", I thought. Priscilla was trying to figure out the control panel.

"How do you work this thing!?" She yelled. The Quan pushed her out of the way, and said, "I got this." Then he sat down in the chair. He pushed a button, and then the screen said, "BUCKLE UP". He could have just taken the time to tell us, but now was not the time to tell him that. Priscilla and I both sat down in the seats agian, (she actually sat next to me), and put on the seat belts.

Quan started humming like everything was calm. He started pulling the lever and it slowed us down. My heat stopped pumping as fast. Then he flipped some switches, and pulled on the wheel. He slowly turned it, whistling to himself. How could one be so calm when he could push the wrong button and kill us all?

Then the ship spinned around. We were heading the other direction. I let out sigh of relief. I was glad to have Quan and Priscilla here. With Quan's flight skills, Priscilla's sword skills, and my knowledge of the force, I could feel deep in my bones that no matter how hard this was going to be, we could pull through.

Quan lifted his hands of the wheel. "Boo Ya! That's how you get it done. MM!" He said clapping his hands once. Priscilla still looked like she was about to throw up, her face even pailer than usual. She was still looking forward, breathing in and out.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded. Then her eyes grew.

"Oh boy!" She said leaning over. She pulled out a bag, and just through her stomach out. _Yikes,_ I thought. If she was fighting, she could be awesome without even thinking about it, but when she had time to think she would freak out and panic. Then she would throw up. I didn't blame her though. I would have done the same thing, except I knew how to control myself.

We kept moving on, until we reached our destination. My heart started pumping as we entered the hot atmosphere of Planet Earth. There was fire surrounding the ship, but I figured the engineers of it had built it withstand any conditions, with the exception of the giant star. I closed my eyes, and tried my best to find peace. We could do this. I could feel it.

**Okay. I know this is a little shorter than maybe what you were hoping, but hey. My schedule is CRAZY! With Basketball, and taking all advanced classes, I barely even have time to do my homework! So, you'll have to understand my situation. I hope you like it though. Please review! They encourage me to write more! Bye bye for now! I use exlamtion marks a lot don't I. Huh, just being my weird Star Wars Fan Girl. Kk, laters**


End file.
